


[bonO×SoHwan]梦满枝

by Ruuuuuukouo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuuuuukouo/pseuds/Ruuuuuukouo
Summary: 几个短篇
Relationships: Kim "bonO" Gi-beom/Kim "SoHwan" Jun-yeong
Kudos: 2





	1. 何为单相思

聚会结束以后，金俊迎总觉得不舒服。

并非是由于病症或是创伤引起的身体上的不适，格外敏感的omega只是被好友们十分随意的几句问话搞得有点沮丧，这份消极的情绪压在胸口，让他整个人都闷闷的。

坐在床边愤愤地撕下颈后的抑制贴，熟悉又有点陌生的气味一下子溢了出来，将他小小的卧室变成了盛开着玫瑰的冬日雪原。金俊迎屏住呼吸，把失去作用的抑制贴扔进垃圾桶。

“真没用。”

他小声嘀咕，不知道是在抱怨那块小小的贴剂没能阻拦住他变了味道的信息素，还是不满自己在朋友面前为了维持自尊心而说的谎话。

小半年才回一次家的职业选手是在餐桌边坐下的一瞬间被人发现的异样。

同为omega的高中同学算得上善解人意，在感觉到金俊迎身上微妙的不同后没有立刻大肆宣扬，而是在大家吵作一团时才悄悄开口问他：“俊迎是恋爱了吗？”

金俊迎愣了愣，随即反应过来大概是信息素出卖了自己，他刚想否认，又不知道该如何给从小生活在金海的好友解释两个毫无关系的人进行临时标记的行为，所以，在犹豫了片刻后，他最终选择了心虚地点点头。

憋气达到了极限，金俊迎把脸埋进被子大口喘息起来，信息素里原本不属于自己的一部分正是他心情低落的原因所在，但被标记的omega又本能地被这种味道吸引着。渐渐的，密闭的房间就被玫瑰的香气，以及冰雪来临前特有的清凉而潮湿的气息填满了，让人快要忘记了室外正是春暖花开的四月。

等金俊迎终于意识到应该收敛一点，手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来开窗户的时候，他才发现自己已经硬了。

好在临时标记的作用还在，所以处理纯粹的生理现象就比独自捱过发情期简单多了。

金俊迎先是等待了一会，但直到卧室里的气味都散尽了，流淌在血液中躁动不安的因子也没有平息的迹象，于是红着脸把宽松舒适的运动裤褪到腿弯，omega不情愿地握住自己的硬挺的下身来回套弄起来。

作为一个身体健康的成年人，金俊迎没少做过这种事，所以他清楚地知道需要做到什么程度才能让自己射出来，但或许是有点心急，又或许是心里还装着其他事情，今天无论他怎么努力，勃起的器官却始终没有释放的迹象。

这让金俊迎产生了些挫败感，尤其是在不可避免地回忆起被标记的那个晚上后。

被翻涌的热浪和难耐的空虚从睡梦中唤醒不是什么舒服的事情，克服着双腿间黏糊糊的不适感，金俊迎靠着洗手台从睡裤的口袋里摸出一支注射型抑制剂，颤抖的手指却连撕开包装都做不到。

提前到来的发情期和失控的情潮，这是自从金俊迎成年分化后从未出现过的状况，他着急起来，顶着满额头的汗第二次和包装着针筒的塑料袋展开较量，就在他红着眼睛快要哭出来之前，抖个不停的手腕被人温柔地按住了。  
“需要帮忙吗？”

“啊——”  
侧躺着蜷缩在床上，金俊迎发出一声微不可闻的喟叹，他手上的动作有点重了，但快感反而加倍袭来，从阴茎前端流出的清液已经沾到了手指上，热乎乎又潮湿的指尖犹豫着向身后探了探，不出所料摸到了黏腻的腿缝和已经完全湿软的穴口。

未经使用过的地方比身体任何一处都更加敏感，金俊迎只是微微用了点力，后穴就轻松地吃进了一个指节，他被自己的反应吓到了，连忙抽回手，又神经质地抓起纸巾擦拭着双腿之间的分泌物。金俊迎如同那天晚上在洗手间时一样颤抖着，但当他爬到床头，从抽屉里翻出一支未拆封的抑制剂时，却没有人来按住他的手了。

被暗恋许久的人看到自己狼狈的样子绝非什么好的体验，但被发情期的折磨的omega没有额外的心思去顾虑那些了，就像他没有思考金羁范为什么会在这个时间点出现在洗手间一样。

他胡乱用袖口擦擦脸，将细长的注射器塞进alpha的手里，却又在针尖即将刺破皮肤时摇着头向后躲开了。

被性别的本能驱使着，任何情绪和心理活动都以最为直接的方式表达了出来，金俊迎流着泪，提出了平日里绝不敢说出口的大胆请求。  
“我不想打针了，羁范哥能不能帮帮我。”

金俊迎躲进被子里，还是放弃了在拥有临时标记的情况下使用抑制剂这种不合常理的行为。  
怀里抱着的衬衫是金羁范在金俊迎收拾行李时递过来的，前者神色如常，反倒是金俊迎不好意思起来，他把金羁范的衣服装入单独的袋子塞进行李箱的最底层，红着脸反驳：“放心好了，一定不会用到的。”

而此时，布料里洗不去的味道成为了一丝飘渺的慰藉，omega在无声的安抚之中终于放松下来，他模仿着金羁范为自己做这些事情时的样子，动作轻柔地对待自己充血的器官。

隐秘的行为大部分发生在只有两个人的宿舍里，由于始终没有确认的关系，解决生理需求这种标记后顺理成章的事金俊迎并不能全身心地投入，他一次次嗅着冰雪降临的味道射在金羁范的掌心，又因为缺少拥有和被拥有的实感而流泪。

也不是没有好奇过性格温柔的哥哥怎么会有这样冷冰冰的信息素，但当金俊迎不再需要通过任何介质就能感受到alpha更加真实的存在时，他理解了软绵绵的雪花和金羁范之间的相似之处。伴随着清爽干净的味道一同而来的六角形结晶脆弱又柔软，顺着气流缓缓降落，掌心的温度就能将其融化。

所以玫瑰并不会因为生长在雪原中而凋零枯萎，反而在晶莹的衬托下成为了更加生动的美丽景色。

呼吸随着手上的动作渐渐急促起来，金俊迎闷得有点头晕，他索性再一次屏住呼吸，吞下了嘴边的呻吟，收紧手指在窒息的边缘到达了高潮。

掀开被子时金俊迎的脸颊热得快要烧起来，由于缺氧和不受控制的泪水，他头脑空白，眼前都是雾蒙蒙的，盯着天花板缓了好久才恢复了些神志。摸了摸身下湿了一大片的床单，金俊迎从来不知道自己可以流这么多水。

欲望得到了纾解，失落和沮丧便卷土重来，由于不清不楚的暗恋和真实存在的标记，让金俊迎在做任何事的时候都不可避免地想起给他留下印记的那个人。但对方又是怎么想的呢，虽然金羁范的承诺十分真诚，但“会好好负责的”这句话并不是金俊迎想要的。

手机突然嗡嗡地震动起来，在寂静的深夜显得格外突兀，金俊迎没来得及看联系人就接起了电话，却由于没有调整好状态发出了一声嗓音暧昧的问候。

金羁范有点惊讶：“俊迎在忙吗？”

金俊迎这才想起一起打游戏的约定，他急得从床上坐了起来，嘴里吐出一连串的否认，但忽然又停住了动作，像是终于下定了什么决心。  
“对不起啊哥，我把你的衣服弄脏了。”


	2. 狐狸的报恩

面对着沙发另一侧自称是狐狸的青年，金羁范一时不知道该摆出什么表情。  
不过由于鼻梁上架着一副遮住半张脸的墨镜，所以无论他做出惊讶还是疑惑的样子也都没差别了。

“您真的完全看不见了吗？”  
感觉到身旁的沙发陷下去了一块，面前又有轻微的空气流动，金羁范猜对方大概是在自己面前挥了挥手。是哪里找来的护理人员啊，他这样想着，没有因为失礼的问话和行为感到生气，反而觉得十分有趣。

“是啊，所以才麻烦你——”  
“没有麻烦，是我主动来的！毕竟您那晚是因为我才出了车祸，”大概是边说话边低下了头，对方的声音变得越来越小，“非常非常抱歉，我已经在好好反思了，我会照顾您直到痊愈的！”

金羁范愣住了，妈妈请来照顾自己的人好像沉浸在了什么奇幻电影的剧本里，并且入戏很深。他不忍打破对方的幻想，于是思忖着，试图从脑海中寻找一个合适的回应。  
“啊，好的，那么，你叫什么名字呢？”  
“我叫金俊迎，金羁范先生叫我俊迎就可以了。”  
金俊迎说话带着和首尔地区不同的口音，于是金羁范为了配合他，语气认真地问道：“俊迎是庆尚南道的狐狸吗？”

但不管是哪里来的狐狸，做饭的手艺倒是很好。  
被热水烫过的蔬菜脆爽可口，中和了酱汁和蛋液的厚重，再搭配用虾米和海带煮出来的汤，一餐普普通通的拌饭让金羁范吃得十分满足，他慢吞吞地放下勺子，希望自己把饭吃干净了。

“都吃完了！哥做得很好呢！”  
被头顶传来的声音吓了一跳，金羁范停下了摸索着餐桌站起身的动作，虽然提醒了金俊迎不用再说敬语，但对方立刻转变为幼儿园教师一样的语气还是太奇怪了。金羁范抬起头猜测着金俊迎的位置，委婉地对他说：“俊迎你…正常说话就可以了。”

“对不起，我还是不太会。”  
感受到对方语气中明显的低落，金羁范不由得产生了些内疚的情绪，于是连忙提起了或许可以改变气氛的话题。  
“吃完了是因为俊迎做得饭很好吃，”似乎觉得还不够，他又加上了后半句，“是了不起的狐狸。”

短短几个字的效果比金羁范想象的还要好，他听见椅子被拉开的声音，接着金俊迎坐在了和他同边的餐桌外侧，似乎有些难以置信。  
“哥真的这么想吗？”  
轻松地掌握了让金俊迎开心的秘籍，金羁范便更加得心应手起来，他点点头，虽然并没有照顾金俊迎情绪的义务，但还是这样做了。  
“多给我讲一讲狐狸的故事吧。”

因为金羁范一直坚定地认为世上并没有什么所谓鬼神的传说，所以金俊迎的讲述都被他当成了时下流行的有声小说，听得津津有味。

原本生活在丛林中的一小部分狐狸大约是获得了什么神灵的庇佑，拥有了可以化身为人的神奇能力，这些幸运的狐狸虽然有机会踏足人类社会，但这并不意味着他们可以维持着人的形态一直生活下去。在特定的年龄变回原型繁衍后代是家族内流传了千百年的规定，而金俊迎就是在有关婚姻的问题和家人起了争执之后才跑上的公路。

“我那天太冲动了，我和家里安排的那个…女孩子完全没有感情，却要在一起为了完成任务生孩子，”金俊迎停顿了一下，“后来我跑到了路上，哥的汽车就开过来了。”

金羁范当然记得那天晚上的情景。公司的年会临近午夜才将将结束，疲惫的身体和游移的注意力早就不再适合驾驶，但由于第二天还有工作，所以他不得不克服着困倦驶上了返回首尔公路。熟悉的道路因为恍惚的精神变得有些陌生，就在进入一段灯光昏暗的双向单车道时，突然从路边的灌木丛中跑出了什么小动物，金羁范连忙急打方向盘，却没意识到车子已经向着路边的围栏直直地撞了过去。

再次醒来时世界就被浓重的黑夜笼罩了，金羁范不明白医生为什么会说自己的眼睛没有问题，难道看不见东西也不算问题吗，他刚想这样问，就听到医生说：“也许是心理原因。”

“也许不是心理原因？”金俊迎小心翼翼地试着解释，“因为我们比较特殊，所以如果有人想伤害我，那么那个人就会受到相应的惩罚。”  
“可是我…”  
“我知道哥没有，但是判定的标准不是由我决定的。不过不用担心，有我在的话羁范哥很快就能恢复。”

是很精彩的故事，并且为了合理性在编造时显然费了一番心思，也确实起到了给金羁范枯燥无趣的生活增添色彩的效果。

在等待视力恢复的日子里，金羁范不得不尝试着用听的方式学习和消遣，这对于原本从事摄影工作的人来说是件很残酷的事情，他挂着耳机在长久的沉默中度过一天又一天。渐渐的，手臂上的伤口变成了淡红色的疤痕，但改变消沉的意志所需要的不仅仅是时间。

热爱扮演狐狸的年轻人显然不擅长暗示治疗法，说话的字里行间都直白地描绘着美好的未来生活，像拙劣的安慰，但金羁范还是十分感谢，所以作为回应，他认可了金俊迎抛给自己的希望。  
“那就拜托你了。”

接下来的一段时间里，金俊迎依然没有忘记自己狐狸的身份，不用金羁范提出要求就主动在空闲的时候讲起狐狸世界的生活，听多了那些奇妙又有着真实细节的故事，金羁范有了些自己都没有意识到的动摇。

同时还伴随着许多说不清道不明的情绪。  
在长久陪伴之中下意识的依赖，彼此参与生活而产生的亲情，以及——

“哥喜欢我吗？我都听到了。”  
一整天心神不宁的人被说中了心事，连忙垂下眼帘，面前的小狐狸却偏偏要和他说话，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，金俊迎说话的声音就变得很近。金羁范感到自己正被注视着，因为有呼吸正好落在睫毛前。

“眼睛恢复得很好哦。”  
狐狸窝早就从沙发转移到了金羁范的床上，两个人在软绵绵的被子下侧躺着，鼻尖飘着洗发水的青葡萄味。  
“我还没说吧，俊迎怎么这么确定？”  
“因为你的心跳很快。”

在看不见对方的情况下告白是十分草率的决定，所以金羁范把这件事列到了视力恢复后的第一项，此时却在手段并不高明的试探之中吐露了出来，失去了秘密的人翻了个身平躺着，拉开距离顺便躲避金俊迎的目光。

“有话就说嘛，想说什么都可以，我也喜欢羁范哥。”  
金羁范闭上眼睛表示自己要睡了，含糊地回答不依不饶的狐狸：“明天再说。”  
“不要留下遗憾哦。”

房间里很安静，金俊迎按下了台灯开关，想到两个人正平等地处于黑暗之中，金羁范恢复了一些底气。  
“嗯，猜得没错，我喜欢俊迎。虽然不知道你长什么样子，但是知道了也会喜欢的。”

说完后金羁范很快就睡了过去，又在不知道什么时间迷迷糊糊地醒来，有毛茸茸的东西搭在腰间，他抬手轻轻抓了抓，感觉到身旁的人一阵战栗。  
半梦半醒之间听到的告别和落在嘴唇上的亲吻都有些不真实，以至于被清晨的阳光刺激地睁开眼睛时，金羁范还以为自己仍在梦里。

他眨眨眼，才意识到渴望已久的光明就这样重新降临了。

窗外依然是熟悉的景色，种植着常绿灌木的花坛，规规整整停放的汽车，远处高矮不一的楼房。金羁范深吸一口气，兴奋地转过身。

“我能看到…”  
床上却只有一个人的枕头和被子。  
潜意识提醒着他不应该是这样，却又勾勒不出事实的本来样貌。金羁范困惑地走出卧室，看着明显只有自己生活痕迹的客厅，发现脑海中最近的记忆居然是车子撞向公路围栏的画面。  
他没来由地感到一阵怅然若失。


	3. 这就是大人的世界吗

屈起指节敲敲车窗，在深色玻璃下降时金俊迎看到了一个穿着西装的成年男子。

他犹豫起来，一时不确定对方是不是自己要找的那种人，但迎着那道询问的目光，他还是硬着头皮开口了。  
“您，您好。请问您是提供…那种服务的吗？”

忐忑不安地坐在副驾驶，金俊迎不停地偷瞄正在驾驶汽车的男人。

不得不承认对方是十分英俊的长相，却由于缺少表情而显得难以接近，再加上剪裁得体的衣服和偶尔从袖口中露出来的手表，男人和金俊迎想象中做皮肉生意的人简直天差地别，但偏偏又在金俊迎问话后给出了肯定的答复，让高中生找不出反悔的借口。

车子在江南的街道上慢吞吞地行驶着，此时正是夜晚最热闹的时候，所以堵车在所难免。漫长的等待加剧了煎熬，金俊迎局促地抓着安全带，试探着告诉对方：“我没有那么多钱，如果去的地方太高级的话…”  
“没关系，是很普通的酒店。”  
那大概只是路过这里吧，金俊迎这样想着，稍微放松了一些。今晚出格的举动是送给自己的成年礼，所以还是保持心情愉快比较好。

“你叫什么？”  
没想到男人会主动说话，听到问题金俊迎险些就要把名字脱口而出了，但他随即想到了一些道听途说来的奇怪规则，于是抿着嘴巴不敢开口。对方见他不说话，轻易地察觉出了藏在沉默中的顾虑，于是主动报上了姓名。  
“金羁范。”  
成年人的举动像是什么担保，让金俊迎也放心下来，他完全没考虑对方说谎的可能，跟在后面介绍了自己。  
“我叫金俊迎。”

半个小时后他们终于从主干道挪到了酒店的大门前，穿过做了挑高设计的大厅，金羁范没有办理任何手续就刷卡上了电梯。

“俊迎吃饭了吗？”  
突如其来的关心让高中生感到十分意外，他诚实地点点头表示自己吃过了。

“要不要一起洗澡？”  
在打开房门时金羁范又有了新的问题，这次金俊迎连忙摇摇头。

等待金羁范洗澡的时间里金俊迎环顾着这间套间，房间里是高级的家具和极具现代风格的装潢，落地窗外是首尔市中心的高楼大厦和车水马龙，他无比确信这些绝不是自己可以负担的消费，所以在金羁范裹着浴巾走出来时，金俊迎急忙起身上前。

“金先…羁范哥，我好像真的没有那么多钱。”  
“十万也没有吗？那五万也可以。”  
十万韩元是他们刚刚谈好的价格，金俊迎咬咬牙，索性当做占了便宜，在金羁范侧身示意后冲进了浴室。

窗帘拉得严严实实，灯也在金俊迎的要求下调到了最低亮度，房间里暖烘烘的，还飘着香薰好闻的味道。

虽然是期待已久的事，但真正做起来时金俊迎还是不可避免的害羞了。

无比脆弱却又硬挺着的器官被金羁范握在手里缓慢地套弄着，成年人在这方面也有着更加丰富的经验，所以在快感到来的同时金俊迎也渐渐放松下来。被照顾得很好的高中生不由自主地将手指搭上了正在上下律动的手腕，这样的举动为他换来了在他人带领下自慰的奇妙体验。

贴在金俊迎手背上的掌心沾满了凉而粘腻的液体，而五指间勃起的阴茎又是热的，微妙的反差提醒着他正在被外人介入本该私密的行为，可沉浮在欲望之中的人完全做不出任何反抗。  
落在颈侧和胸前的亲吻又轻又软，齿尖擦过喉结带来酥麻的刺痒。温柔的撩拨起到了很好的作用，金俊迎细瘦的腰不受控制地沉下又抬起，连带着腿根在空气中微微颤抖，他难耐地轻哼了一声，伴随着打在耳畔的吐息将白浊发泄在了自己微微下陷的小腹上。

时间仿佛静止了，金俊迎甚至听到了血液冲上头顶的声音，他挣脱了包裹着自己的手掌捂住脸，说话的声音都变了调。  
“对不起对不起，我…”  
“俊迎是第一次吗？”  
金羁范的语气里没有掺杂任何其他成分，一如他说过的每一句话。纯粹的交流也是种不动声色的安抚，所以金俊迎在小声承认的时候反而找回了些自尊心。

“不用道歉，刚才的反应很可爱。”  
直白的称赞过渡了紧张和尴尬，旖旎的情欲得以重新腾起，金俊迎红着耳朵，在被手指顶入身体时发出一声细小的呜咽。

价值十万韩元的服务绝对称得上物超所值。

亲吻和爱抚总是降临在恰到好处的地方，分散了后穴被入侵的不适感，充足的润滑和温柔的动作都缓解了扩张过程的艰涩，并且每当金俊迎下意识地皱起眉，金羁范就会勾起指节按在某个柔软的位置，铺天盖地的快感立刻覆盖过所剩无几的疼痛，推着失神的高中生向下一个高潮前进。

即便如此，更加真实地被填满时金俊迎还是没有忍住叫了出来。

被撑开的嫩肉由于条件反射的收缩引起了新一轮的钝痛，穴口也因此绷紧，阻止着成年人更深一步的开拓，他一下子红了眼眶，请求里带上了浓重的哭腔。  
“好痛…慢一点…”  
金羁范闻言停下了动作，帮金俊迎擦掉积在眼角的泪水：“如果受不了，今天就先不做了？”  
“不可以！我…我没关系的，哥继续吧。”

态度坚决又迫切，仿佛这场性爱有什么格外重要的意义，他甚至生涩地扭了扭腰，不过很快就被按住了。金羁范喘着气提醒金俊迎不要乱动，拉过他汗津津的手放在两个人交合的地方。  
进入的过程被手指诚实地传递给大脑，留下更为深刻和直观的印象，成为了彻底无法抹去的记忆。

属于成年人粗长性器的热度隔着薄薄的橡胶都感受得到，金俊迎扶着金羁范的手臂，身体在缓慢的抽插中变软，又在被碾过敏感点时剧烈地颤栗。酸麻的刺激从后腰流向每一个神经末梢，把理智冲刷成空白，他终于克服了最难过的一关，灵魂都因此变得轻飘飘的。

金俊迎大着胆子搂住金羁范的肩膀拉近了两个人的距离，在鼻尖快要碰上时却突然偏过头，把湿润的嘴唇印在金羁范的脸颊上。  
下身的进出在短暂的停顿后继续起来，金羁范的话里带上了笑意。  
“介意这个吗？”  
“没有，是担心哥介——”

没说完的话消失在交缠的唇瓣之间，金俊迎在金羁范舔弄的示意下张开嘴，舌头立刻被温柔地勾着吮吸，在富有技巧的引导下高中生尝试着主动，他依照从金羁范那里学来的做法照顾探入口腔的舌尖，反而得到了更为炽热的回应。金俊迎还没学会换气，所以脸颊由于缺氧和羞涩变得潮红，绵长的亲吻结束后他的眼睛都是湿漉漉的。

头脑里嗡嗡作响，耳边回荡的是自己的心跳，金俊迎的意识在连续不断的顶弄中变得模糊，身体却保持着原本的敏感，这种撕裂感持续到了第二次射精，他在金羁范的臂弯里微微痉挛着，流出来的精液弄脏了两个人贴合的下腹。  
金俊迎茫然地出着神，下意识地收紧后穴挽留抽出的性器。  
金羁范亲亲他微张的嘴唇：“放松，我不能在里面射。”

清理完毕重新躺在床上时金俊迎已经快要睁不开眼睛了，他浑身酸软，套着件干爽的T恤窝在金羁范的怀里，在即将睡过去时又强撑开眼皮提出藏在心底的疑问。  
“羁范哥…其实不是做这个的吧？”  
得到的回答是慵懒而充满疲惫的：“嗯，只是兼职。”  
“经常兼职吗？”  
“今天第一次哦。”


End file.
